


In the Name of science

by juvia21



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: The cause of desperate time come desperate measures rains true, especially with Paul's job on the line.
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginnings of a cow

A young man was laying back in a bed, staring at the ceiling. Except for metal bands on his wrist and ankles, he wasn't wearing anything.

He thought back on why he was here exactly.

~Early that morning~

A young man stood in front of a table facing the two people seated.

“We’ve waited long enough, Dr. Aron.” said a lion. “I understand, Mr. Isaac.” said a man with short black hair.

“Apparently you don't. It's been three years. All you've accomplished is to waste our time.” said a woman with long red hair.

“These things can’t be rushed, Ms. Pope. We’re able to nullify out the addictive priorities but the method is still resource draining.

‘All of the subjects may allow us to filter the ‘milk’ so it's not additive to the consumers but the subjects will become addicted after a few uses thus tainting it, if not drink it all themselves.

‘We're working on a way to stop that but it is still a long ways away. It only made matters worse one with the ones we’ve tried it on.” explained Dr. Aron.

“Either you get results by end of the month or you're fired.” “Yes ma'am.” 

The pair left, leaving Dr. Aron alone. As they walked out, a snow leopard came in. “So, how bad was it, Paul?”,

“We're on our final leg, Kyle. If we don't make a breakthrough by the end of the month, I'm fired. Which isn’t long since the month ends in a week.” said Dr. Aron.

Kyle’s eyes widened at that. “They can't be series?! We're literally altering something that goes against basic biology.

‘It's not like we're trying to mash oxygen and hydrogen together to make water. We're basically using those two things to make gold instead.” said Kyle.

“They don't care. All they want is results and if I go..” 

“They'll keep going until this department eventually has to disband completely.” “Exactly.” said Paul.

“So what's the plan?” asked Kyle. “There's no time to wait for new subjects, we need to keep going.”

Paul stopped speaking as he thought about what he was going to say again. Kyle looked a bit worried at where Paul was going.

“Get five rooms ready and four new subjects. They can be willing or unwilling if needed.” said Paul.

“I take five of ‘them’ will be needed? Since we're low on time, we're going to give the subjects the vials as well?” questioned Kyle.

“Of course. Also, if anything happens, you'll more than likely be the one they pressure next.” Paul left out of the room as he went to get ready.

Kyle just shook his head. ‘I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.’ thought Kyle.

~Present moment~

Paul opened his eyes as he sat up and looked in front of him. ‘What is taking so long? They know we're short on time as it is.’ thought Paul.

He couldn't fathom what the hold up was. There wasn't a way to tell how much time passed but he knew from experience that it took no longer than fifteen minutes to get one of ‘them’ to go where they wanted them to go.

A hiss brought him out of thought as a portion of the wall went up, making an entryway.

“It's about time. What took….” started Paul before his eyes widened. A large minotaur came lumbering into the room. 

Paul wasn't shocked to see one. In fact, they were the ‘them’ they referred to. What shocked him was the specific minotaur that stood before him.

They had close to a thousand of them in the facility. All of them standing at 7-9 feet tall and carrying a large ‘ax’ at 12-17 inches long.

This one, in particular, was the biggest one they had and called Alpha. Mainly due to his immense size and the fact, all the other minotaurs seemed to obey him.

This one stood at a whopping 12 feet tall and all they ever saw of his ‘ax’ was 15 inches soft.

~On the observation deck~

Kyle looked at the screen peeved. “What is he doing in there?” questioned Kyle. 

A man with auburn hair in a short ponytail looked up from a clipboard. “The last I checked, he wanted to be there to get results faster.”

“That's not what I meant, Nathan. Why is that particular bull in there?” “Won't he give us the results we wanted faster?” questioned Nathan.

“Who knows what results he'll give us. All the ones we use gave us similar results.

‘The reason we never used him, is because he is much more potent. Which will change the end result, no?

‘There's no guarantee that we'll be able to nullify the addictive priorities of his ‘milk’.” said Kyle.

“Well, this will be a good test run. For we now have a control group in a way. Two willing participants and two unwilling participants. 

‘Who knows what the results be depending on that. We can also see how Alpha will affect it on a willing participant.” said Nathan.

Kyle just gave him a cold glare before looking back at the monitor.

~Back in the test room~

Paul gulped as the bull came closer and closer. He slowly crawled away before his back soon reached to the headboard.

Paul kept an eye on the minotaurs movements and was pleasantly surprised when the bull stopped at the base of the bed.

He cautiously moved closer, being mindful of how close he was. When Paul was right in front of the minotaur, he was grateful that the bull didn’t try to grab him.

“Okay big boy, let’s take this a bit slow.” said Paul as he put his hand out. He slowly massaged the beast’s abdomen. 

Paul made sure to cover each pressure point thoroughly before stand up to reach the chest. He could hear the bull groan and made sure not to look down.

The minotaur suddenly grabbed Paul’s butt and pulled him closer. Before Paul had a chance to react, the bull kissed him. The large tongue easily invaded the scientist's mouth. 

Paul tried to push back but there was nothing he could do against the mountain of muscle. The beast eventually pulled back as Paul panted for air. He wanted to tell the minotaur off but decided against it.

‘At least he's being considerate. Unlike the majority of the other ones that get to point without any warning.’ thought Paul.

The bull grabbed Paul by his knee pit and pulled him up. Paul panicked a bit as he was turned upside down. 

He wanted to know what was going on but he soon received his answer when he felt hot air near his hole.

The minotaur licked Paul’s taint before slowly moving for his tight pucker. Without warning, the minotaur plunged his tongue inside. Paul cried out as the wet appendage invaded him.

He was so lost in the sea of pleasure, Paul barely felt the beast lay him down on the bed. Paul fisted the cover as the felt as though it went on forever.

He gasped when the minotaur pulled his tongue out only to replace it with a thick finger. ‘I knew he was huge but you gotta be kidding me.’ thought Paul.

A second finger soon joined in along with the minotaur’s tongue. Paul moaned out as his hole a was scissored before a third digit was added. 

Once the bull was satisfied he pulled away, leaving the smaller human a panting mess. Paul was about to question why he stopped when he felt the minotaur’s hands on his hip. 

He wanted to look back but the bull turned his head back around with snort. Paul felt something large on his back and panicked a bit. 

From the way it felt, it was to equine in shape by the way the tip felt. Paul soon felt pressure against his hole and tried to relax 

The bands on his wrist and ankles began to faintly glow. When the tip was finally in, Paul could only moan out in pure pleasure.

‘Fuck. I knew these were supposed to make it painless but this is too good.’ thought Paul. It felt like it went on forever, as inch after inch went in with no sign of stopping even when he felt the ring. 

The fact that the bull was leaking a large amount of pre only made it that much easier to slip more even deeper. 

When it finally tapered off, Paul brought a hand to his stomach and felt his stomach visibly distending a bit.

The beast grunted as he pulled back only to thrust back in. Paul was thankful the bull was going slow but it was still a lot to take in. 

The pleasure was aiding to make each thrust that much easier. He was completely unaware at the changes his body was going through. 

The minotaur on the other took notice and began to go faster. Paul’s tongue began to hang out of his mouth as the pleasure suddenly increased.

The discomfort he felt faded away ever so slightly, only leaving pleasure in its place. The minotaur brought his arms under Paul’s and pulled him into the air. 

Paul couldn't help but cry out as the new position not only the bull to go even deeper but also strike his prostrate better.

The minotaur went faster, particularly using Paul as a human cock sleeve. Paul warped as much of his arms around the bull’s neck behind him. 

The minotaur saw this as an opportunity to reposition his hands to Paul’s thighs. Paul could feel his orgasm approaching fast and did nothing hold back. 

The beast could feel it and gave a sharp thrust to the smaller human’s sweet spot. Paul saw stars as he came all over himself.

The bull milked the clenching passage for all its worth as he got rougher. His thrust grew shorter and more fevered before he brought the human down to his base before releasing a large torrent of seed.

Paul could feel his stomach begin to round as more and more rich bull cum filled him. The sheer force brought him to another climax.

Paul let out loud moo as he came. He brought a hand to his mouth when caught on to it.

“Don't be ashamed, it's natural for cows like you to enjoy getting bred.” said a voice. Paul turned his head around only to see the minotaur looking back at him.

“I'm not wrong. You did seem to enjoy it as any cow would.” Paul couldn't believe that not was the beast speaking but he could also understand him. 

At the current moment, he was more focused on what the minotaur just said.

“Who do think you're calling a cow?! Also, why is now that you decide to speak?” questioned Paul. The bull only chuckled at that. 

He pulled out of Paul, making the smaller male groan, before putting him on the bed.

Paul turned around quickly, only to regret it as the seed inside of him began to come out. The minotaur laughed at the smaller male’s flushed face. 

Paul was more distracted at the changes he now noticed his body went through. His body was much more muscular, it was nothing compared to the beast in front of him but a noticeable difference from the average frame he had before. 

Particular his chest. It looked huge and possibly bigger than the bull’s. Though there was something there as though it wasn't entirely muscle. His nipples were also bigger and look more pronounced. 

Paul’s stomach may have been full of seed but it looked more to be a muscle gut naturally. He also noticed that his cock was no longer 6 inches but now twice the size at 12 inches. 

“W-what did you do?” “I didn't do anything. You, humans, are the ones that always try to change something. To be quite frank, I'm a bit shocked that you can still think.

‘All the other ones are nothing more than brain dead sluts. Not only that, but you're the only one that changed. Well, compared to before, being a cow suit you much more.

‘Now I can go as rough as I want.” said the minotaur. Paul was about to deny it again but the bull just gave one of his nipples a squeeze.

Paul stiffened as a surge of pleasure washed over him. 

“Quite sensitive aren't you. It's usual for cows when they first start getting ready to be milked. But to be this full for the first time and a guy to top it off is impressive.

‘Let's see how you taste.”

Paul wanted to refuse but could do nothing to stop the bull from getting what he wants. The minotaur took one the newly transformed cow’s nipples. 

Paul only shuddered as pleasure washed over him. The beast's efforts were soon rewarded as milk slowly started to come out.

He eagerly drank it as he tweaks the other nipple. Paul threw his head back panting and moaning.

It didn't take long the minotaur to drain everything from pec he was at. When no more came out he only switched to the other nipple. Even though nothing was touching his cock, Paul could he was on the edge.

As if already knowing, the bull suckled on Paul's nipple even harder. The newly transformed cow came between them. 

The bull pulled back leaving Paul a panting mess.

“Not bad. Most cows only taste that good after some time pass or a good fuck. Looks like you're a natural and it can only get better.

‘You're pretty decent at getting milking but let's see how good you are at doing the milking.” said the minotaur as he came closer.

Paul was too dazed from figure out what was going on until he felt the beast's thick length against his lips. 

The bull slaps his tip against the newly formed cow’s face. Paul couldn’t help open his mouth a bit as the musk filled his nose.

Wasting no time, the beast grinds his cock past Paul’s lips and force the tip of his fat shaft into the cow’s mouth. 

The bull snorted and grunted as he pushed more and more in. Paul barely had time to take a breath before it was forced down his throat.

He became light headed and took a breath whenever the minotaur pulled back enough. Paul constantly inhaled the bull’s musk, as the beast forced more and more down Paul’s throat. 

He grabbed the bull’s shaft in both hands trying to pull his head away to breathe better. The minotaur snorted as Paul rubbed hands around the bull’s shaft.

The beast jerked his hips in short spasms as he grunted, feeling his release getting closer and closer. Without any warning, the beast shoved his shaft down hard.

Paul’s eyes widened in shock as the minotaur rams the massive tip even further down his throat. 

Paul became dizzy as he was almost out of air and the edges of his vision are starting to fade. The minotaur gave a few more thrusts before he finally came.

The bull came deep in the newly transformed cow’s throat, inflating Paul’s stomach even more with hot seed. 

All Paul could feel is the beast’s bloated cock rammed deep into his throat as blast after blast of thick cum forcing its way down.

The minotaur grunts a few last times as he finished up and pulled his cock away. Paul gave a sharp inhale of air as he tried to catch his breath.

The minotaur sprayed a few final loads across Paul’s face. “You did pretty good. You and I will definitely get along well.” said the minotaur.

Paul wanted to make some type of retort was too focused on catching his breath. When he finally could Paul let the bull know what was on his mind.

“I don’t care what you say. You’re nothing more than a brute helping me get what I want.”

“Oh? Is that any way to speak to your mate?” Paul’s eyes widened at that.

“I am not your mate. You were only needed because you were one of the only ones that could help at what we needed.” counter Paul.

“You seemed to have been enjoying it more than you let on. Besides even if that was the case, why did you personally get involved?

‘To top it off, you were more willing than the ones you've sent to us. All them fought and begged.” said the minotaur.

“Which is why I wanted to find out if that played anything to alter what we wanted to be done.

‘And it does. For not only did the transformation was a success but I'm not affected by you like they were.” said Paul. 

The bull on chuckled at that. Before Paul could ask what he was so funny, the minotaur moved over him. 

It wasn't long before he finally figured out what the bull was up to. Especially when Paul felt the tip of the minotaur’s cock at his hole.

He also noticed the position they were in was the mating press. 

“You can say what you want but you will soon learn your place. And if you want to scream something, you can scream Kalmin.” said the minotaur.

Paul didn't have much time to ponder over it before the bull thrust back in. Kalmin wasn't gentle as hammered his thick shaft into the still tight hole.

Paul inhaled sharply at the brutal assault. “You don't have to hold it, let it out.”

“Oh, I'm not holding anything in. I thought you were going to show me my place?” taunted Paul.

The minotaur snorted at that as he shifted his grip to Paul's shoulders. Kalmin reared back before giving a sharp thrust. Paul couldn't help but moan as it struck his sweet spot.

The beast was quick to take advantage of that, positioning his hip in out. The newly transformed cow started moaning in pure bliss. 

Kalmin was about to laugh but stopped when Paul warped his legs around him tight.

He was even more stunned when the cow warped an arm around him, pulling him closer. “I know you can do better than this or are you not man enough.”

Kalmin saw red as started to really pummel Paul’s tight hole. Paul’s tongue began to hang out of his mouth as his hole was brutally ravaged. He let a loud cry as he came between them.

Kalmin gave a few more thrusts into the clenching heat before he released a large torrent of seed. Paul’s stomach expanded even more as he was filled. 

The minotaur didn't stop positioning his hip, he kept going milking the clenching channel for all its worth.

He pulled out, allowing all of his seed to flow out of Paul's gaping hole. Even with how much leaked out Paul rubbed his still cum inflated stomach. Kalmin admired his handiwork with a smirk on his face.

“You look mighty fine like that. Although there is just one thing missing and you'll be the perfect bitch for me.” said Kalmin.

Paul quickly raised up. “I am...not your bitch.”

Paul ignored the feeling of the small amount leaking out before his hole finally closed 

Kalmin smirked at him. “That's what I like about you. Unlike all the other ones, you have a fire in you.

‘I would love to see just how bright it burns.” He was already over Paul for another through mating.

It took over three hours before Kyle and three other scientists could come in. The four of them were left flabbergasted at what they saw.

Kalmin and Paul were covered in both layers of sweat and seed. Mostly Paul was covered in spunk while only Kalmin’s stomach was covered.

The minotaur was laid back with an arm over Paul possessively, who was passed out with his eyes rolled back and a look of complete bliss on his face.

His stomach looked more at home to a woman that was seven months along. Kyle was left speechless but knew there was a job that needed to be done.

~A few days later~

Paul was once again standing in front of Mr. Isaac and Ms. Pope as they looked over the reports he had. A cheetah and a man, with short blond hair in a ponytail, was also looking at the reports.

Kyle stood next to him a bit nervous but tried his best not to show it. Ms. Pope lowered the report in her hand.

“I have to say, I'm quite impressed. Not only did you manage to make a breakthrough before your time was up but also discovered a more efficient way to get it.” said Ms. Pope. 

“Yes, ma'am. We pushed the limits to ensure we met your expectations.” said Paul.

“We can see that. It would seem that you personally saw to it that you got the results we wanted.” said the man with short blonde hair in a ponytail.

“But of course. We must all make sacrifices in the name of science, Mr. Bailey.” 

“That is quite the statement. Hopefully, you won't make the same mistake twice.” said the cheetah.

“Of course, Ms. Hudson. With what we now know, we can only further improve.” said Paul. “That is good to hear. Once we hear back from potential sponsors, we'll in touch soon.” said Mr. Adam.

The four of them stood and left out of the room leaving Kyle and Paul alone. When they were finally gone, Kyle let out a sigh of relief.

“That was too close.” said Kyle. “Agreed. But at least we'll have more funding to improve our work.” said Paul.

“Yeah. How are you doing? You know, with the whole transformation and mating thing.” Paul let out a sigh.

“It's still not easy but for the most part, I'm fine with it. For we now know the reason it never worked was due to their mental state.

‘The more willing, the easier the changes the can take place.” said Paul.

“You and that guy were the only two that were willing. Not only that but that drug counteracts the addictive priorities.” 

Paul’s face reddened at that. “Yes and until we can find more that are willing….”

“You two will have to take care of them.” finished Kyle.

“If only that was the case.” “He's not gonna let any of the other bulls touch you, is he?” 

“I don't mind that but…” started Paul. “Why it had to be him. Well, least he was the only bull we saw that was gentle in the beginning.

‘Then again he is the biggest one we have here. Are sure you're okay? I mean he is bit…well endowed.” said Kyle.

“Thanks to those bands and the transformation being a success that wasn't a problem. I just wish we would've found this solution sooner.”

“Besides the threat of termination, what's the reason?” 

“I wouldn't have to deal with a nymphomaniac all day every day. Also being able to produce milk is just so…” started Paul.

“What?” asked Kyle. “I don't know really how to describe it. It doesn't make my chest that big since it more defined and muscular. 

‘I know men can lactate but it is incredibly rare. With humans that is. However, cows of both genders can do so.

‘Since I am one now, I'm going to have to get used to it.” said Paul. “You didn't have to go through this.”

“Yes I did. We were running out of time. Compared to what we had prior to this was a temporary immunity and that's it.”

“But it was still a huge gamble that it wouldn't work.” said Kyle.

“True but some things can't be accomplished without any risks.” said Paul.

Kyle didn't like but he couldn't find any other way to counter the statement. “I believe we may now have a way to get more potential subjects.”

Kyle noticed Paul trying to change the subject. “How would we go about doing so?”

“We simply tell them what they would be getting into this time. After all, it's more effective if their mental state accepts it as well.”

Kyle wanted to argue it but decided to think about it. His eyes widened before a smile formed on his face.

“There are people that want to change themselves, those that that enjoy bigger partners, and not only would we be able to keep all of the bulls satisfied, we'll also be able to produce large quantities of milk.” said Kyle.

“Exactly. Which would not only keep the board from breathing down our neck for the time being but also give us the much needed funds to continue on bigger a better things.” said Paul.


	2. Cow's milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has come too far to fail now and must fix the problem with his milk fast.

Paul sat at his desk not liking what he was looking at one bit. He couldn't help but think of everything that brought him to this point. It's been almost five months since he became a cow.

Since they found out how to do so and nullify the minotaurs’ seed addictive priorities, things have been looking up. More and more sponsors have begun to support them.

As a result, they soon became one of the lead geneticists in the country. Which only lead to smaller restrictions on their works and more help from other researchers.

At the current moment, however, Paul was frustrated at the results of a recent test. For some reason, the quality of his milk has been changing. 

In the very beginning, it was sweet with little to no lactose, and he would use his milk when meeting new sponsors.

In fact, Paul’s milk was used by accident one day but compared to all the other cows; he was the one many preferred.

As a result, many sponsors wanted to meet the one that made it, but Paul would always claim it wasn't possible instead of telling them it was him. 

But of late it changed a bit. It wasn't bitter but just different. Paul spent the last three months trying to figure out why but couldn't find an answer. 

It wasn't easy since he was the only was the only one that changed in such a drastic way. The only change any of the others experienced was the addition of cow ears, tail, small nub like horns, and a bigger or more defined chest.

He was the only one that grew taller and gained more muscle mass. Which didn't help since compared to the other minotaurs, Kalmin was the hardest to alter before they made a breakthrough.

To make matters worse, some of the older sponsors were beginning to doubt that the quality of any of the milk. Unable to figure out the problem himself, Paul called around for people that were naturally born a cow.

They managed to find one that was willing to come and were now waiting on his arrival.

A knock at his door brought out of his thoughts.

“Come in.” called out Paul. The door opened as two men walked in. One was a large bull, and the other was a cow. Paul was a bit disappointed but made sure not to show it. 

The cow was indeed muscular, but it was more of a runner's build. He was also much taller than the cow. The cow’s whistling brought him back.

“Mighty fine set up you got here, Dr. Aron.” said the cow. Paul's office was simple in decor with a desk, a computer, a file cabinet, two chairs, a couch, and a large bookshelf.

Yet it still had a touch of elegance with the curtains on the window and paintings.

“Thank you, and I appreciate you two taking the time to come on such short notice.” 

“It's cool. Besides, Manny and I were a bit curious as to why you guys needed a cow. I mean from the look of it, you shouldn't have that problem.”

“That's because none of the cows here are naturally born. We're geneticists and have been working on ways to make that possible.

‘The reason is that we're trying to make a minotaur’s milk much less addictive. We came to the conclusion that a cow would be the best answer in helping with that.

‘We have no clue if those that were naturally born a cow would be immune to the effects but didn't want to risk it.

‘Not only that but when it comes to genetic manipulation, humans are the easier target. For any other species, it becomes more difficult, but it can be done.

‘We were able to create the needed product to allow the transformation, but it needs outside help and a willing participant to work correctly.

‘Once that is accomplished, they'll become immune to the addictive priorities of a minotaur’s milk and can filter it leaving little to none of the addictive aspects of the milk.

‘As time went on, we're now able to allow any humans to transform into a cow if that is what they want. If they're not willing, then the transformation won't work.

‘We're working on other transformation as well. At the current moment, we can turn a human into any species they want. Again they must be willing.

‘Thanks to that we can work on allowing other species to do the same, but that alone will be a slow process until we're 100% sure it will work before testing it.” explained Paul.

“That's pretty impressive. Most don't keep their sanity long against a minotaur. This is great work you're doing here.” said the cow.

“Ed’s right. Compared to other bulls, minotaurs are more of our feral cousin. As a result, they're pretty potent. 

‘Not that many cows can withstand the effects of their seed without getting addicted. Only holstauruses like you are immune.” said Manny.

Paul looked at him confused.

“I'm sorry, but I don't know what a holstaurus is.” said Paul. Both Ed and Manny shared a look before looking at Paul.

“How many are big like you?” asked Ed. “I'm the only one. The rest are all the average size of a regular cow.”

“What about your stud?” asked Manny. Both Ed and Manny could easily see Paul’s confused look.

“He's talking about the minotaur that you're with.” said Ed.

“He's the alpha male and what does any of that have to do with holstauruses?” said Paul.

“Just need to know everything. I doubt the problem is why you're the only one that is the size of a typical bull.

‘Going to take a shot in the dark here and say you want you to know why your milk quality has changed, right?” said Ed.

“Yes. Since only a natural born cow would easily know more than me.” 

“That may be true, but in your case, you're a bit different. For a regular cow, like myself, our milk quality tend to stay the same our whole life with little to no change.”

“Yours is still the best I've tasted for a so called regular cow.” said Manny with a smirk on his face.

“Aw, thanks love. You're the best stud I've ever met.” said Ed. The pair soon became distracted by one another, forgetting about Paul.

It wasn't until they went in for a kiss did he say something. “I hate to interrupt such a nice moment but can you please finish explaining?” 

Ed rubbed to the back of his head while laughing. 

“Sorry about that. As I was saying, holstauruses are basically what we call cows that are late in their development.

‘Most cows start going through what you would call puberty as early as 12 and finish as late as 17.

‘A holstaurus, on the other hand, starts around 17 and go through puberty much faster. Finishing close to their 18th birthday.

‘As a result, they tend to be much larger. In fact, I even know of some cows that I was growing up with that wished they were a late bloomer.” explained Ed.

“Are they that drastically different?” 

“From regular cows, oh yeah. Holstauruses are not only bigger but also stronger. As a result, most are always mated to strong alpha bulls.

‘Cows and bulls are on equal terms when it comes to their libido. Although one tends to be more focused on it than others.” explained Ed.

“Haven't heard you complain yet.” said Manny. “With how you are, I doubt I would ever find anything to complain about in that department.”

Paul started to become a bit uncomfortable at where the conversation was going. 

“Perhaps we can continue another day, and I let you two have some time to yourselves?” offered Paul.

“Later. Holstauruses, on the other hand, a bit different. They still have a high libido too but never really shows until the fun starts.

‘Both cows and holstauruses milk quality are tied to how they can be satisfied. Unlike cows, holstauruses tend to ignore theirs and go long periods of time without needed to satisfy themselves.

‘Because of that, their milk quality goes down after a while, and their studs tend to be more pent up.” explained Ed.

Paul took it all in.

“So all I have to satisfy myself in that regard and my milk will return to the way it was before?’ questioned Paul.

“Exactly.” “Well, I suppose I can add a toy to the mix while I'm getting milked.” 

Manny looked at him confused and was to question him, but Ed beat him to the punch. 

“Actually that won't work. In fact, there is only one way, and we'll need your stud to help.” Paul raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly is the one way and why do we need him?” questioned Paul. “I'll explain everything in due time after we meet him.” said Ed.

Paul was a bit suspicious but couldn't really say anything since he didn't have a way to fix his problem himself.

“I suppose that can be arranged.” Ed just smiled as Paul stood up. The pair followed him out of the office. As they walked, Paul could hear the couple whispering something but couldn't make out what

As their destination became closer and closer, Paul was beginning to think he knew what the pair was up. He hoped he was wrong once they finally reached the door.

Paul hesitated for a bit before opening the door. As he took a few steps in a pair of large hands picked him up. Manny and Ed soon saw Paul and Kalmin in a passionate kiss.

The room they entered was the shared room between Paul and Kalmin. There was a massive bed that could easily fit the pair’s large frames and still space to share, a desk in front of a window, a small kitchenette with a table and chairs, a large wardrobe closet, and off to the side was a door leading to the bathroom.

“I see why he's an alpha male. Just look at the size of him.” said Ed. Kalmin pulled back when heard Ed.

He sized up the pair but mainly looked at Manny. Kalmin snorted a bit as held Paul possessively by having hands on the smaller male’s butt.

“K-KALMIN!” shouted a flushed Paul. Manny easily knew the minotaur was doing.

“Relax, bud. I'm not going to try and take what's yours. Unless of course, you don't mind the four of us getting to know each other a bit better.” said Manny.

Kalmin was a bit taken aback before looking at Paul. A smirk crossed his face.

“And here I thought you weren't into that. Should've told me you wanted to broaden out a bit.” said Kalmin.

“They're not here for that. They're here to help me with a problem.” said Paul as he pushed against Kalmin’s chest.

“I told you how we could fix that already but you wouldn't listen.” “How do I know you're not trying to trick me. The last time you said something like that, I couldn't leave here for almost a week.”

“Actually it is that simple.” said Ed coming closer. He held Kalmin balls gently.

“I mean just look at the size of these babies. This is proof enough of the fact that you don't please him nor satisfy your own urges enough.

‘Any bull, especially an alpha, needs their balls drained a minimum of five times a day. Minotaurs get worked up a lot more so they need theirs drained more than that.

‘I know you're an holstaurus but this is no way to treat your stud. If he didn't let you go for nearly a week, then he'll need to keep you over a week to drain him properly.”

“There is no way that is happening. I have other things that must be done.” said Paul still struggling to get out of Kalmin’s grip.

“If you want your milk quality to get better than this is the only way. Sure, the toy will work but only for about roughly a week or two.

‘This way not only will see your results faster you'll also keep it longer if you stick with it.” said Ed.

Paul was about to question it but stopped when he felt the back of his pants being ripped. He looked up at Kalmin.

“You was going to use a toy when I'm right here?” questioned Kalmin. He left Paul no room to talk before tossing the holstaurus onto the bed.

Paul had no time to complain about the treatment as Kalmin was already upon him. “Looks like I have to show you who's really in charge here.”

The minotaur ripped the front of Paul's shirt allowing the smaller male’s chest to breathe. 

“Stop don-aahh!” started Paul as Kalmin began suckling on his nipple. He fisted the cover, trying hard not moan. Paul barely felt the bed sink a bit until he felt a second mouth on his other nipple.

Paul couldn't stop himself from moaning as both of nipple were being assaulted. Kalmin looked over to see it was Manny. He smirked before pulling back. 

“So how does he taste?” asked Kalmin. “Could be sweeter but that's what we're here to fix.” said Manny.

“Well then, we shouldn't sit here twiddling our thumbs.” said Ed moving closer. Both Kalmin and Manny back away repositioning themselves.

Paul barely noticed Ed over him until he felt the cow pull his legs near his head. He face was completely red as his hole was now exposed. Kalmin licked his lips.

“Don't mind if I do.” said Kalmin burying his face in Paul's hole. Ed tweaked one Paul’s nipple making the holstaurus moo. Manny laughs at that. 

“I guess after going so long without it would make anyone sensitive.” said Manny. A bit of milk leaked out from Paul and Ed was quick to catch it.

He brought a finger to his mouth before frowning. 

“Not bad but it could be better. I mean even cows that start lactating taste better than this.” said Ed.

“H-hey!” said Paul. Ed moved back to let Kalmin hold Paul’s legs. The minotaur positioned himself.

“Maybe this will help you to remember to keep it up.” said Kalmin before thrusting in.

Paul moans loudly as his hole stretched to accept all of Kalmin at once. The minotaur gave the scientist no time beginning his brutal assault. Paul opened his eyes, completely unaware he closed them, when he felt something against his lips.

Ed had positioned his hard cock at Paul’s mouth. The holstaurus was in no position to refuse and eagerly took the cock into his mouth. He could hear the give a muffled groan.

Paul figured Ed was more than likely sucking off Manny. He held the cow's hips while bob his head as best he could. Paul felt Kalmin let go of his legs, letting them rest on the minotaur’s shoulders, and was a bit curious as to why.

He soon got his answer when he felt Ed moan louder and started to buck his hips. Kalmin tongued Ed's hole while making sure to angle for Paul's sweet spot.

When he felt the holstaurus’s hole tighten around him, he was sure to strike the spot with each thrust. Manny held onto Ed’s head, thrusting deep into the cow's throat.

Ed only moaned, taking it without any problem whatsoever. He even went at bull’s pace, loving the rich musk he was smelling.

Ed even tried to keep his nose buried in Manny crotch for as long as he could. It wasn't long before all four of them started to reach their peaks. 

Not wanting to be first, Paul grabbed onto Ed’s hips and pulled him down. He gave a sharp intake of air while swirling his tongue. The sudden burst of pleasure caught Ed off guard, causing him to shoot his load down Paul’s throat.

Paul wasn't too far behind as he came in the remains of his tattered pants. Both of the bulls gave a last sharp thrust before they came as well.

Ed eagerly drank it down and pulled back so Paul could get a taste. He eventually pulled with a wet slurp. Manny couldn't help but chuckle while he watched Ed clean his length. 

“Still as hungry as ever.” said Manny. “H-hey. I can't, aahhh, help it, right there big guy don't stop, if you taste so good.” moaned out Ed as Kalmin was still rimming his hole.

The minotaur pulled back allowing the cow to take his cock out of Paul's mouth. Paul gave a small groan as Kalmin slid out. Only a tiny portion of thick bull seed leaked out. 

He stayed where he was, while watching the other three move around him. Kalmin sat near Paul's head. 

The smirk on the minotaur’s face was the only warning Paul got before he was flipped over. 

Now face to face with the beast’s still rock hard erection. Paul couldn't stop himself from licking the cum covered cock. 

Once he felt it was clean enough, Paul took the head of the massive cock into his mouth. Kalmin gave a small groan and placed a hand on the back of the holstaurus’s head. 

Paul wanted to go at his own pace but the minotaur wasn't going to give him that option. Kalmin forced the smaller to take him all the way to the base.

The holstaurus choked a bit but quickly relaxed and caught his breathing. Paul held onto the minotaur’s tights bobbing his head. Kalmin let out a low groan once Paul started moaning.

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Ed lick up every drop of cum out of the holstaurus’s hole. Manny was one to be out done either as he rammed his cock in and out of Ed’s hole.

Paul made a muffled cry when he tongue on his cock. He shuddered in pleasure as both his hole and cock were being vigorously licked.

From the feel of the large hands on his waist, Manny was now enjoying the taste of his cum filled hole. All of the stimulation became too much for the poor holstaurus as he came all over the sheets.

Ed wasn't too far behind enjoying the sweet taste Paul had to offer. Both bulls thrust as deep as they could as the released their thick bull seed.

Paul didn't have any much trouble at Kalmin came down his throat. He didn't let Paul go until he finished. Paul pulled off when he could panting for air.

Even in his dazed state, the holstaurus could see that bull was still rearing to go. Ed wiped his lips, as he pulled away from Paul’s hole with a wet slurp.

“Hard to beat fresh filtered minotaur milk. There's only one thing that can top it.” said Ed. Paul leaned up but it soon became a big mistake.

Before he could ask the cow what would be better, Ed squeezed his chest from behind. The holstaurus gave a startled moo. The rough treatment made Paul leak a bit of milk.

Ed was quick to catch a drop and brought it to his mouth. Paul's large frame hid the cow's smirk.

“There is a bit more improvement needed.” Ed looked back at Manny and winked. A wide grin spread across the bull's face. He looked Kalmin, held up two fingers and nodded towards Paul.

The minotaur only nodded a grin forming on his own face. Kalmin pulled Paul with him off the bed with him. He didn't have long to think when the minotaur let him go.

The holstaurus felt a thick cock against his ass but knew it definitely wasn't Kalmin’s since minotaur was still in front of him. 

His face became utterly red as he started to catch on what they were up too. Neither bull was going to give Paul time to argue.

Manny was the first to make a move, moving Paul enough to position himself. The slight probe was the only warning the holstaurus received the bull thrust entirely to the hilt.

Paul had no time to rest as Kalmin held onto his legs to get a better position.

“W-waAAAHHHH!” pleaded Paul before letting out a moan. His eyes went wide when the minotaur managed to push the head of the cock in.

Paul’s whole body trembled as Kalmin kept pushing until he as deep as he could go. The holstaurus couldn't believe that he could take both bulls at once but also at the fact he was loving how much they stretched him.

He was grateful that the two weren't moving yet, but it was short lived when he felt Ed crawling over him. The was aligning his hole with the holstaurus’ dick.

“Can't say I'm not a bit jealous. There's only one thing I'll say holstauruses have over cows.” said Ed before slamming down onto Paul's lap.

Making both of them moan in unison.

‘And that's, fuck, they can take just about anything you throw at them as hard as you can. Let's get this show on the road boys.”

The bull's wasted no time as they began thrusting. The trio was driving the poor crazy with pleasure. With the way Manny and Kalmin timed each thrust, there wasn't a moment for his prostate to never be stimulated.

The fact that each thrust Many made up only bounced Ed as the cow rode Paul. To make matters worse, Ed started to suckle on his large nipples.

Paul's tongue hung out of his mouth from the pleasure coming at all angles. Even though Kalmin was larger than Manny in every regard, but the bull knew how to keep up.

All the constant pleasure brought the holstaurus over the edge, filling Ed with his load. The cow only shuddered a bit as he kept bouncing. Even with the clenching heat, neither bull stopped.

Even after having an orgasm, Paul could already feel another one coming. Ed bounced harder while punching and pulling Paul's other nipple. Manny smirked and gave a sharp thrust upward. The thrust made the holstaurus go deeper and the cow's sweet spot.

Neither Ed nor Paul could hold back and came. As the holstaurus orgasmed, a bit of milk dribbled. Ed was quick to lap it up, loving the sweet taste.

Both bulls gave a last hard thrust before the clenching heat became too much. They both released a torrent of thick seed. Ed was the first move out of the way with a smirk on his face. 

Paul was still too dazed to notice it and let out a low groan when Kalmin finally pulled out, followed by Manny. With nothing in his gaping hole, a stream of fresh bull spunk leaked out.

Manny help Paul lay his side as he got from under the tired holstaurus. 

“Not gonna lie, that was pretty fun. Should do this again sometime.” said Manny. “Of course but later. You two need to check this out.” said Ed.

Despite Paul's large frame, Ed managed to easily get the later to lay on his back. Kalmin and Manny looked on in curiosity at what the cow was up to.

Ed cupped Paul's large chest that was slowly leaking milk. 

“You guys have got to try this.” Paul leaned up ready to protest but didn't the chance to with both bulls already latching onto a nipple each.

The poor holstaurus only made matters worse, by leaning up. Only allowing the bulls easier access to his milk. Even though Paul didn't want admit it but nursing the pair did bring a strange sense euphoria.

He just let it happen and waited until the pair eventually pulled away.

“I knew it would taste better but this can't be how it tastes normally.” said Manny. “You're right. This is nowhere near how he normally tastes.” said Kalmin.

“But it is a good start. I believe we have all the time in the world to get it back that way.” said Ed.

Paul couldn't believe what they were up to nor how both Kalmin and Manny were still hard.


End file.
